


Shelving Books

by Girlwithgoggles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Books, Library, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:50:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlwithgoggles/pseuds/Girlwithgoggles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has to work at the library over the summer and finds it completely and utterly boring, until someone catches his eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shelving Books

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick fic...

Dean worked at the library, and it was boring. He had been forced to    start working at the library at the beginning of summer by his parents so he could get his community service hours to graduated high school this year. 

And it was about half way through the summer when Dean noticed a mystery boy. 

The boy would come in everyday for two hours precisely. He enters the library at 1:00 and left at exactly 3:00. He usually wore the same old, ripped, jeans and one of the maybe six pairs button down shirts the boy seemed to have. One oversized trench coat and a ratty old book bag on his shoulder. 

Dean probably wouldn't have noticed him if he hadn't been moved to shelving and front desk check-out half way through the summer. 

The boy would never check anything out. Just roam the shelves, find something, and then sit down at on a couch at the back of the library to read it.

This mystery boy became a sort of game for Dean in his boring five hour shift. Dean would try and guess which shirt the boy would wear, and then how big of a mess his hair would be. Dean always watched the clock at 12:59 and wait the whole minute to see if the boy kept up his punctuality. He always did. 

Dean always had questions, and he found himself day dreaming about talking to the mystery boy and asking his name, but he never did. 

One day, Dean was pushing books back into there spots on a shelf when suddenly the book be had just pushed in, was being pulled out from the other side of the shelf. Dean heard an intake of breath and when he looked through the whole of books he saw two very blue, very wide eyes. Then the person moved back, turned an impressive shade of red and mumbled a, "Sorry." 

It was the mystery boy. His voice was low and much more gravely than what Dean had imagined. And his eye, the boys eyes were an amazing shade of blue, like pools of water, or some poetic crap like that. 

The boy had returned to his spot on his sofa to read the book he had just taken. Dean looked down at his list to see what book the boy had taken, and was surprised to see "A Wrinkle in Time" 

From what Dean knew of the book, it was child's fiction, but the boy looked to be about his age. Maybe the mystery boy liked adventure books then... Dean decided to document all the books the boy took out. 

Over the next week the mystery boy had read about 10 new books. But the confusing thing was they all ranged from fantasy to horror, from romance to detective. The boy didn't seen to have a favourite. Or maybe he just liked reading. Dean was getting more and more curious about this mystery boy.

One week into August and it was practically raining everyday, crazy weather. The library director, Dean's boss, had told him to put up a sign, telling people to take off there shoes and leave any umbrellas at the front door on some mats he had put out. 

On Monday, at 12:59, Dean was counting down the minute for when the boy showed up. But today Dean got to 1:00 and there was no brown haired, blue eyed, trench coat wearing boy at the door. And then it was 1:30 and still no boy. 

Dean felt disappointed and went to go shelve books instead of wait. Dean didn't know why the boy wasn't there but it made him uncomfortable and bored again. 

Over the next three hours, Dean tried to entertain himself by trying to guess the boys name.

Johanna? Roger? Simon? Non of them quite fit the picture in Dean's head. Dean started thinking of girls names instead, just for a lack of something better to do. 

Beth... Samantha... Madeline... Nope definitely not. Dean snorted as he put a heavy tomb back into its place on a shelf and a women in a cardigan glared at him. 

Three more days of no mystery boy and then finally, on Friday at around 1:20, he came through the doors, pulling a smaller child behind him. "The boys brother maybe," Dean thought as he looked at the energetic child, boy's hand firmly clamped around the child's wrist. 

Despite that fact, the child seemed to slip out of his captors grip and run straight to Dean at the front desk. 

"Do you have any candy?!" The boy was loud and he sounded snide and he hopped up and down in front of the desk. People around them glared. Dean stared at him.

"No Gabriel, get back here, you had quite enough sugar at breakfast this morning," Mystery boy came running up to the desk and clamped a hand on his brother, Gabriel's, shoulder. 

"Awww, come on Cassie, that was soooo long ago," 

"So that was his name" Dean thought, "Cassie." 

Gabriel turned back to Dean and looked at his name tag.

"Oh, 'Dean', are you the guy who is always staring at my brother while you think he's not looking,"  

Dean went crimson and he quickly glanced to Cassie who was a similar shade. He stuck his hand in the desk, pulled out an old cough-drop and gave it to Gabriel.

"Have fun reading, kid," Dean said before wheeling the 'return' cart out from behind the desk and heading off into the library, not looking back.

Dean managed to get through the rest of the day without dying of embarrassment. He avoided Cassie at all costs, even talking to his one co-worker, Charlie, who he had never spoken to before, apart from a hello, and turned out to be very interesting. 

The next week Charlie and Dean ate early lunch together out side on the library steps and Dean told Charlie his predicament. 

"So there's this guy, Cassie, and he comes in everyday and I've made a game of noticing what he's wearing and stuff... Turns out he knows that I'm staring and now it's just really awkward to be around him," Dean trailed off, looking over to Charlie who was munching on her sandwich.

"Do you like him?" Charlie asked simply and Dean was taken aback.

"What?! No, wait... what do you mean? Why would you," finally Dean stopped rambling and thought, "maybe..." Dean admitted quietly. 

Charlie giggled and punched dean in the arm, "Go talk to him dude!! There's no harm in asking him out right? I mean your only here till the end of summer and then that's it!!" 

Dean looked at Charlie like she was crazy but then paused. Maybe he should, it was just seven words after all, no big deal.

"Alright, I'll give it a shot," he said before throwing his rapper into the garbage. 

So, after a couple mirror pep talks, and a lot of psyching himself up, Dean walked confidently into the library on Friday at 12:00. He waited for the hour to pass impatiently, and when 1:00 came he was starting to get nervous.

But Cassie walked in like usual and walked by deans desk quickly. Looking for another book right away. 

Charlie skipped over and took his place behind the desk before pushing Dean after Cassie. Dean walked over to where he was sitting and could feel his heart beating faster.

When Dean stood in front of him, Cassie looked up, surprise mixed with a little embarrassment showed on his face. 

"Hey," Dean said and almost kicked himself, he sounded to lame. 

"Hello," Cassie replied. 

Dean felt his face go hot and looked down at his feet. That's when he noticed the book Cassie was holding. 

"Hey I love 'Grimm Fairy Tales' those were my favourite stories growing up," Dean felt his nervous fly away when Cassie beamed at him. 

Dean put out his hand, he had never really properly introduced himself. 

"Dean Winchester," Dean said. Cassie took his hand tentatively. 

"Castiel Novak," Cassie said. So Cassie wasn't his name, that was just what his brother called him. 

Dean thought about the name for a moment and then gave Castiel's hand a firm shake. 

"Listen, Castiel, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to... Um, if you would be interested in... Going for coffee some time or something," Dean tensed up, waiting for rejection, but non came. 

"Yes!! I mean... alright, sure, that would be nice," Castiel closed his book and looked at the clock. 

"When does your shift end," Castiel asked holding the book at his side. 

"4:00, we can go to this place a couple blocks from here that has great coffee," Dean responded, he felt so happy at this moment, nothing could ruin it. 

"Alright you can come and get me when your done, I'll be here," Castiel pointed to the couch and sat back down. 

Dean beamed and made a two fingered saluted, "Will do, Cas!" 

Castiel hide a grin behind his book when Dean called him Cas.

Dean went back to work, but could hardly focus. And when 4:00 rolled around he was barely even looking at the books he was putting away. 

"Ready to go, Cas," Dean asked Castiel and he smiled and stood up, following Dean to the door. 

He stopped however and went to the front desk, he put the 'Grimm Fairy Tales' down on the counted and said, "signing out this one please."

 

Charlie gave Dean a wink, but he hardly noticed because he had just gotten a date with the mystery boy that would come in at precisely 1:00 and leave at exactly 3:00. The boy that usually wore the same amazing jeans and one of the fantastic pairs of button down shirt the he had. The boy with the mysterious trench coat and cool old book badge. The crazy blue eyes and the messy brown bed head hair. 

He had gotten a date with Castiel Novak.


End file.
